


Into the dark and wonderful unknown, let us go

by random_firework



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2015 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean realizes what is really important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the dark and wonderful unknown, let us go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2nd day of Wincestmas on Tumblr.  
> The title comes from the song Wonderful Unknown by Ingrid Michaelson.
> 
> Unbeta'd, every mistake is mine. Don't hesitate to let me know if you find a typo or two. 
> 
> This is my first real fan fiction for Supernatural so comments and constructive reviews are very much appreciated. You don't have to, obviously, but that would be great !

If the Winchesters know two things in this world, it’s that Santa isn’t real and that miracles don’t happen. That doesn’t mean they don’t consider December 25th as a day off of everything ghosty, demonic, angelic or whatever. It goes way back from when Sam and Dean were just kids and it just stood that way after John died.

 

Dean remembers the first years on the road. Their dad used to use that day to catch up on everything he had missed the past year. But as the boys grew up, he began to spend more and more time lying on the couch, asleep or passed out. By the time Sam was six, his Christmas was pretty much getting to spend the entire day with his brother. It was their day. No training, no gun to disassemble, no knife to sharp. Just the two of them. Dean used to wake up Sam with a cup of hot chocolate he had prepared quietly, careful not to wake up his father and his brother. Depending on which state they were in, they would spend the morning playing in the fresh snow, after Dean had checked at least twice that Sam wore enough layers of clothes. The entire day, Dean was watching Sam. Whenever he was tired of whatever they were doing, Dean looked up at Sam ; and Sam’s smile, which was so rare the rest of the year, made it all worth it. 

If Dean had known what was coming, he would’ve enjoyed those days even more, because it was as close to bliss as he could ever get. Stanford took Sam away, then their search for Dad, the visions, Dean going to Hell, the demon blood, Lucifer and other dickhead angels, a missing soul, losing Bobby, the trials, the angel possession, Dean becoming a demon, the Darkness and everything that came after. Their life was just a chain of crap. During all these years, Dean still made Sammy’s breakfast on the morning of the 25th. But it was never the same as when they were kids. And God, Dean missed it. 

 

When he woke up this morning, his childhood memories seemed more far away than ever, so much that he had to ask himself how old he was. _45, right._ As Dean spread his arms, searching for his brother’s body, only to find a cold spot where he should be, he couldn’t help but feel a little twist in his guts that happened every time Sam was not here with him. He got up quickly and made his way to the kitchen, trying to rationalize his thoughts. He stopped at the threshold of the room. There Sam was, turning his back to the door, in his pajamas and hair still out of place, preparing toasts. Dean approached and hugged him from behind, resting his head on his brother’s shoulders.

“Merry Christmas,” he murmured in the brown hair that was slowly turning grey, like his. 

Sam answered by turning around, a soft smile on his lips, and kissing him just as softly. They both had morning breath but they didn’t care. _Why care when they were both here, alive?_ As Sam pulled back and took the honey pot in his hand, Dean stopped him. His brother looked at him, startled. 

“Here, let me,” Dean said, finishing to prepare the toasts.

“Dean, c’mon, it won’t kill me to make a breakfast.”

“I know, tough guy. But it’s Christmas.” Dean didn’t give another explanation and Sam didn’t ask for more, because he knew.

They spent the whole day watching Christmas movies. Well, Sam did, but Dean spent most of it looking at his little brother. His shining eyes, his dimples. Dean didn’t like the movie they were watching but as Sam looked at him with a smile as bright as a sun, he thought that he didn’t care, that it was worth it, just for this smile. The memories of their childhood hit him. _This._ This was what he had been missing for 23 fucking years and it was happening right now, right here. The two of them, without anything to tear them apart. No Lucifer, no Darkness, no demon blood, nothing. Just them, as it should be. That’s when he took his decision.

When they found themselves in bed after a light dinner, Sam asked, head tucked under his big brother’s chin: “Why did you look at me like that all day?”

“Why did you try to make breakfast this morning?”

Sam sighed, knowing they could spend the whole night asking questions like this. “You’ve been taking care of me since day one, Dean. I just want to take care of you for once.”

“That’s my job, baby. That’s just who we are, you and me, and I don’t want it to change. I’m happy to take care of you.”

Sam pressed himself closer to his brother. Dean softly hummed while caressing Sam’s hair. 

“I was thinking,” he began after a while. “I was thinking about how beautiful you are and about how damn lucky I am to have you here with me.” He paused. “Baby, I can’t lose you.” He released Sam’s body, only to gently stroke his cheek and look him in the eyes. 

“Dean, what is it?”

Sam’s brows were furrowed but Dean’s smile grew wider as he realized he was doing the right thing. 

“How about we stop everything, huh? No more hunting, no more apocalypse stopping. Just the two of us. Doing normal jobs, ageing without being afraid of losing each other every single minute of our life.”

Sam looked at him. He seemed confused but he couldn’t hide the hope that was building in his tired eyes. He nodded, almost imperceptibly. 

“Good,” Dean said, breathing deeply, like the weight on his shoulders had been lifted. However, his heart was still beating ridiculously fast when, face so close to his brother’s that they were almost kissing, he whispered: “Sammy, will you marry me?”

Sam’s voice broke as he said “Yes”, but for Dean, no one could say it as beautifully as Sam, tears of joy rolling on his cheeks. 

They fell asleep still looking in each other’s eyes and grinning like teenagers and when Dean closed his eyes, his last thought was that _well, maybe, miracles do happen_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !


End file.
